


Oumasai Oneshots

by Browa123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M, Series of Oneshots, Sickfic, lots of fluff, oumasai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Because I ship it. Way too much.





	1. Freaky Friday at Gifted Inmates

Saihara gets the feeling something is wrong the moment he wakes up.

He feels overly tired and fuzzy all over, like last night was the first time he'd slept in months. Blinking awake, purple locks seem to blind his vision. He brushes them aside, Ouma must have broke in and dyed his hair in the middle of the night. Saihara notes his hair certainly feels different. It's not as well kept, but then again, he's just woken up. A yawn escapes him, one that sounds oddly wrong for some reason, as he sits up. There's a horse mask on the edge of the bed that startles him a bit. Ouma must have left it there when he dyed his hair, the detective surmises. Though, there's even more things wrong with this picture now that he looks around the room.

There's a white board with a bunch of notes drawn on it adjacent to the bed that certainly wasn't there before. The floor is scattered with childish little drawings of imaginary weapons, ranging from laser swords to rainbow guns, and everything is up higher, just enough for the detective to notice. This isn't his room. No, this has to be Ouma's dorm, judging by the winky face of him drawn on the board. Why is he in Ouma's room? And why is everything so much higher?! There's something majorly wrong going on here, and Saihara has to find out what, and soon! He throws the blankets off his body...

Only to find himself in Ouma's clothes too.

Not only that, the mock straightjacket outfit is a perfect fit. And, Ouma is significantly shorter than Saihara is, so that makes no sense either. He holds his hands in front of his face to see his skin a shade paler than his own, and moves them to the soft scarf adorning his neck. In fact, his neck is quite sore too, like someone had been choking him sore. It wasn't comfortable, and his instincts are screaming at him not to tell anyone about the bruises that are most likely there. 

Saihara drags himself out of Ouma's bed and heads to the bathroom. Since Ouma has a male dormatory, the bathroom should be unlocked. Though a tug on the door indicates otherwise. Saihara attempts to find a pocket in this outfit, and he pulls a key out of the side ones on the pants. A little note in sparkling purple reads "for the bathroom so no one else gets in" attached to it. Saihara finds the makeshift lock and opens the bathroom door to be met with his.... no, it's not his reflection in the mirror!

Saihara screams.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ouma wakes up screaming.

At least, that's his voice screaming across the dormatory, isn't it? Ouma attempts to hum, only to hear Saihara's voice humming back. Extending a hand, his skin is a different shade, and he's met with a dark, slightly striped sleeve. He moves his hand to his face, noting tye longer lashes and altered structure. This isn't his face, it's Saihara's. To confirm, Ouma gets out of bed. He highly doubts a teen his age magically had a growth spurt of fifteen centimeters over night, he decides. That confirms it then, he's in Saihara's body. If the scream from earlier is any indication, then Saihara probably has his. Ouma chuckles at the thought. It's cute in Saihara's voice

While Ouma looks around the room, quick and loud footsteps approach outside, followed by vigorous knocks on the door. Ouma opens it to find his own body staring back up at him, with a scared and angry look. Now, Ouma has two options here. Let "Saihara" in so they can discuss it, or play along with the body swap. "Ouma-kun, is something wrong?" He obviously chooses the latter.

"Wh-?! Ouma-kun, this is not the time! What did you do to me?!" His body shouts back. "Are you sick or something? You're shouting a lot more than usual. Maybe you need to go back to bed" Ouma replies. "Ouma-kun! This is not funny! Switch us back now!!" Saihara shouts up at him. Saihara holds his hand and begins guiding him back to his dorm. "You're tired, Ouma-kun. Get some rest" Saihara tugs against his grip, looking shocked at his own weakness. "Hey! Stop using my size to your advantage! Let go!!" Saihara shouts angrily as Ouma finishes taking the other to his dorm. Ouma has Saihara lay in bed before closing the door and heading to the cafeteria.

Wait. He has to interact with all of Saihara's friends now...

Maybe this wasn't the best plan... Saihara bursts out of the doorm and leaps onto Ouma's shoulders. "You and me have to talk. Now." The swapped detective tells him firmly. Ouma is just about to agree, when Momota bursts out of his dorm and pulls Saihara off his back. "Hey, leave the guy alone for once, you little prick!" The astronaut shouts. Saihara has a taken aback look. "But, Momota-kun, he... I... we-!" Saihara stutters out. "What the hell? Where'd your "chan" shtick go?!" Momota huffs. Ouma feels a grin creep up on his face. "I've been telling Ouma-kun to go get more rest. He clearly isn't feeling well today~" Ouma tells him. "The hell is up with you, Shuuichi? You've got the little pest's grin on your face and you NEVER smile that wide" Momota points out.

Saihara sees an oppertunity. "Momota-kun! We swapped bodies! He's trying to cover it up by roleplaying as me!" He shouts. "Momota-kun, Ouma-kun is obviously lying again" Ouma replies. "Momota-kun, you have to believe me! Ask me something only the real Saihara would know!" Saihara pleads. Momota himself looks like his head is spinning. "There's clearly something screwy going on with the both of you right now, so we're going to talk this out in my room..." The astronaut answers. Saihara is quick to follow him, which gives the astronaut an even more confused look, and Ouma stumbles on his much longer legs a few times walking behind the two. Momota opens the door to his room and lets the other two in, and they both sit on the bed.

"Alright, what's this crud about swapping bodies?" Momota asks, tilting his head. "Look, Momota-kun, it's really me, Saihara! And I woke up this morning in Ouma's room and..." he holds his head. "I can barely take all this feeling fuzzy and weak, it feels like I haven't eaten in forever" Saihara sighs. Ouma rolls his eyes. "Saihara-chan, if you're going to be, you may as well learn to lie about that" he finally says. "Wait, you're already admitting to it?!" His eyes widen, as do Momota's. "Yaaaawwwn. As I thought, Saihara-chan can't act at all." Ouma whines through Saihara's voice. "So, this is freaking legit? You guys are body swapped or something?!" Momota gwaks. "Yep! It's no lie! And I really can't wait to see all the chaos that unfolds when we tell everyone else~!" Ouma puts his hands behind his head and tips at Saihara's hat.

Saihara and Momota share a look of realization. "That... would not be good." Saihara agrees. "Saihara will have to put on a better act than the one he's using now in order to be convincing~" Ouma notes. "And you need to stop with the grinning, it's a dead giveaway man" Momota calls out. Ouma huffs in response. "Alright, Ouma-kun. How do I pretend to be you...?" A sly smile crosses Ouma's... rather Saihara's face. 

"It's gonna take practice"


	2. Supreme Leaders Don't Get Sick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma catches a cold. Saihara offers to help him recover.

It was chilly today, no doubt about it.

Still, Ouma wore his usual outfit despite the cool air, and was headed to the cafeteria to go mess with his class and grab a Grape Panta before leaving, as he usually did. So far, his plan to keep everyone away from him was going off without a hitch, and the leader found himself pleased. Though he felt a bit more tired than normal on this particular day, not much should slow him down. Ouma strolls into the cafeteria with his arms behind his head and a big grin on his face. Everyone turns to look at him and they all tilt their heads.

Why do they look concerned?

When Ouma walks into the cafeteria any other day, he gets eyerolls and groans before everyone turns away. The way they're staring is making him a bit uncomfortable. "Oi! What are you all looking at? Is there something on my face?" Ouma asks, ignoring the somewhat warped tone in his voice. His nose feels funny... The students exchange a look before turning back to Ouma. "Ouma-san, are you feeling well?" Toujou finally pipes up. It's Ouma's turn to tilt his head. "Never better! Why do you ask?" The leader questions. "Ya look sick as a dog, that's why!" Momota pipes up. "Sick? I'm not sick!" Ouma protests. "The disgusting glob of snot drippin' out of your nose says otherwise!" Iruma barks. Ouma runs a sleeve across his face in response, getting a mixed reaction from the crowd, most of them grossed out. Good.

"I'm not sick." Ouma huffs with finality, before something tickles his nose, and a roaring loud sneeze escapes him. The leader blows a raspberry at them. "Not sick." He grabs his bottle of Panta, people moving out of the way so they don't catch the cold he doesn't have. Ouma leaves the cafeteria and returns to his dorm, not sparing a glance back. He's too tired to deal with these boring morons today. He gets back to his drawings and his white board, stifling more sneezes and sniffling. He's not sick, he can't afford to get sick, he never gets sick, ever! Though his vision blurs and fuzzes against his drawings, and the only things he can make on the pages are random streaks of color with the same pencil crayon.

There's a knock on the door.

The leader gets to his feet, dragging them along and stumbling a bit as he answers the knocking. Saihara is on the other side, holding a few things in his arms. "Oh, looks like you're cold has gotten worse" the detective comments. "Not sick" Ouma weakly protests. "May I come in?" Saihara offers. "....fine" Ouma decides, letting the detective into his room. Saihara enters and looks down at Ouma. "I brought soup and extra blankets." He tells the leader. "Not sick" Ouma protests louder, but his vision is fuzzing again, and it's getting harder to stand. Saihara lets out a long breath and guides Ouma to bed, holding his hand and leading the way.

"Come on, lie down" the detective urges. Ouma finds himself complying, too weak to protest any more than he already has. Saihara tucks him into bed and piles the extra blankets on top, taking the horse mask and putting it in Ouma's arms. The leader somewhat eagerly hugs it like a stuffed animal. Saihara then gets some extra pillows to elevate Ouma, so he can drink his warm soup without spilling it everywhere. The detective then leaves a box of tissues by the nightstand.

Ouma finishes his soup and lies back down in bed. "I didn't know you could be any paler, guess I was wrong" Saihara half-jokes. Ouma manages a weak chuckle in response. "Do you need anything else?" Saihara asks. "Could my beloved Saihara-chan tell me a bedtime story?" The leader asks, and Saihara bursts into a bright red. "Uh...er... what story do you want to hear?" He stutters out. "I wanna hear a story about a detective chasing a bad guy who actually turns out to be a good guy. The bad guy is just misunderstood and wants a friend in the story too..." he requests. "That's.... oddly specific.... alright then" Saihara agrees.

Saihara isn't the best storyteller, but he still gets the plot right.

Ouma looks asleep when he finishes, and he's about to leave when the leader tugs on his sleeve. "I have another request" he says tiredly. Saihara turns back around and faces the leader. "What is it?" Saihara asks. "Turn off the lights and lock the door, and then I'll tell you" Ouma directs, yawning. With a bit if confusion, Saihara does as Ouma asks and heads back over to him. "Now, what is it you want, Ouma-kun?" Saihara asks. "Climb into bed with me~" Ouma tells him, patting the sheets beside him. Saihara flushes a deeper scarlet, but complies to Ouma's pleading look, getting under the covers beside the leader. "Sweet dreams, Saihara-chan." Ouma says before he nods off. Saihara keeps quiet and drifts to sleep as well, noting the hug Ouma locks him in unconsciously a while later.

Despite Ouma's cold, the hug is very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> You can give me prompts! Just no NSFW please!


End file.
